


A Very Normandy Christmas

by Mareel



Series: Always [62]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Party, Destroy Ending, Hanar, M/M, ME Holiday 2016, ME1, Normandy SR-1, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Reminiscing, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Bittersweet memories from Christmas on the Normandy SR-1





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately two years after the end of the war. Shepard and Kaidan are remembering a Christmas party on the _Normandy SR-1_ It is Shepard's voice.
> 
> Written for the Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016, Day 5 – Hanar wearing ugly holiday sweaters.

 

It must be the music. 

We’re driving from Vancouver to the orchard to spend Christmas with Kaidan’s mom and other relatives. It’s supposed to be a white Christmas, but so far the roads have been clear. I’m not sure what made me think about this now, Could be the very eclectic mix of modern and vintage Christmas songs playing on the radio in between the weather reports. 

“Kaidan, do you remember the Christmas party on the old _Normandy_?”  
  
“The one that Ash and Joker organized? Hard to forget…not for lack of trying, mind you. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I ran into Cortez the other day. I guess Joker had some pictures of the crew at that party. With everyone wearing those crazy Christmas sweaters. Steve was curious.”

“Oh no, don’t remind me of those... So why was Steve asking about the sweaters?”

“I think he wanted to buy Joker a Christmas present and thought it would be funny. Can’t say I disagree.”

“Hey, it works for your mom, Shepard.”

“Don’t remind me and especially don’t remind Mom. The season isn’t over yet. There’s still the New Year’s Eve party. Speaking of which, I did notice that Steve was referring to Joker as Jeff… sounds like they’re still seeing each other. Who would ever have guessed?”

Kaidan smiles at that. “I’m happy for them both. I hope it works out.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“John, do you remember the sweater that you wore at that party?”

“How could I forget it – the one with the hanar dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater of their own, Some of the tentacles were 3D… I hated walking around with purple tentacles dangling from my chest.”

“Sweater-clothed purple tentacles, mind you. But you ordered it. Joker gave us all the extranet address of that place he found that sold them.. But you picked _”that_ one.”

‘Hey, I thought it was funny... . didn’t realize it had dangling tentacles though. But that wasn’t the worst part.”

Kaidan’s ears are turning pink. He knows what’s coming. “I walked into the Mess for the party… and there _you_ were – wearing the same damn ugly sweater!”

“Yeah, but at least you were the Commander. They didn’t dare tease you too much about it. About us being dressed alike, that is.“

“Oh, Ashley didn’t hold back. She said it was _sweet_ that we were coordinated like that. And did we plan it that way? And she wasn’t taking a simple no as an answer. What kind of grief did you get?”

“Kaidan huffs a small laugh. “Pretty much the same from Ash. And Joker never let me forget it. Said he _knew it_ – that I was interested in the Commander. And were we going to get matching armor sets too?”

“Well, if your ears turned as pink then as they are now, I’d say he had his answer. But he never mentioned it to me, not about just you anyway. He was always assuming I was interested in someone or another.”

“We didn’t even win the worst sweater award.“

“Yeah, but you have to admit that Wrex deserved it. I don’t even know how they had one his size… let alone a bright green one with a dead pyjack… with _‘That’s for Grandma’ _written on it. I heard Tali explaining to Garrus that it referred to the popular Christmas song…”__

Kaidan doesn’t sing often except when he’s drunk, but he’d had a few then and I guess _“Grandma Got Run Over By a Pyjack”_ was hard to resist. I might have joined him in the chorus. 

“Good times, Kaidan.”

“Yeah… I’m glad Ash had some fun with it… considering the next mission.”

“Goddamn Virmire. I prefer remembering her at the party, in her “Angel With A Shotgun” sweater… and the tinsel halo.” 

We’re both pretty quiet for a while. But as we turn down the road toward the orchard, Kaidan reaches for my hand, squeezing hard.

“Somehow, John… I think she’d like to be remembered that way.”

 


End file.
